


【波莱】神自夜中来

by QSN



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSN/pseuds/QSN
Summary: *原作向 存在部分改动情节*微量dirty talk 中量r18情节*波尔克视角为主 莱纳存在失眠的症状
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	【波莱】神自夜中来

床板剧烈抖动的噪音犹如蚂蚁啃咬波尔克的耳朵，掀开棉被走到隔壁的床铺，他粗暴地拽住莱纳的衣领打算强行改变对方睡觉的姿势，他却主动搂过他的肩膀，纽扣松落的瞬间柔韧的胸膛被他挺腰的动作带动贴向波尔克的手掌。波尔克当然明白他的意思，只是莱纳勾引的伎俩与他在街头撞见揽客的妓女相比异常拙劣，他直接推开他的胸膛示意不要胡搅蛮缠；察觉搭在肩膀的重量顿时消失，波尔克也放手准备继续睡觉，微弱的哽咽却代替刚才的噪音撩拨他的神经。蜷在床头的莱纳胡乱地道歉，支离破碎的音节听到波尔克心烦意乱，他重新回到他的旁边，手指探入衬衫的缝隙：

“该死的婊子。”

随口骂出街头学来的荤话，波尔克已经忘记他和莱纳发生关系的次数，或许和莱纳失眠的次数形成正比，遭受侵犯的莱纳流露极其痛苦的神色，被他撑住的双腿始终保持绷紧的状态，习惯交媾的后穴温顺地承受阴茎的抽插，其中分泌的黏液充溢狭窄的腔道。余光瞥见莱纳泛白的嘴唇，波尔克开口命令他松嘴，然后低头撕咬那些暗红的齿痕，鲜血的味道在彼此磕碰的唇齿交换。精液拍打肠壁的刺激促使莱纳颤抖地拱腰，倒垂在小腹的阴茎却没有丝毫反应，波尔克以此嘲讽他没有用处也从来不会受到反驳，弯腰捡起扔在地板的衣裤，他扭头看见彻底昏睡过去的莱纳，经过片刻的迟疑还是伸手替他盖过棉被。

尽管嘴巴仍然坚持针对莱纳的厌恶，行动反而可以体现他们交往逐渐缓和的事实，波尔克看向正在协商战略的莱纳，昨晚对方临近高潮的画面就占据他的视线，谁会知道扮演马莱之盾的家伙在他这里只是寡廉鲜耻的妓女呢？

也许是他的眼神过于露骨，莱纳忽然咳嗽两声，嵌在眉头的褶皱愈加明显，蜡白的脸孔散发近乎忧愁的憔悴。波尔克不禁想及莱纳对于自己的指责也是类似的嘴脸，加害方反而装作受害方，尤其听见他机械地承认都是他的罪过，波尔克却更加躁怒，然而真的和他动手也只是单向的泄愤，甚至可能间接帮助莱纳消除心底的愧疚，他的情绪也为此犹如卡在爆炸和漏气中间阶段的气球。胸口再次弥漫极其强烈的厌恶，波尔克在会议结束以后率先回到房间，跟在背后的皮克则坐到他的床沿：“波克。刚才开会的时候，你的脸色很难看噢。”

“只是没有睡好而已。”波尔克已经放弃纠正她的对自己的称呼，“毕竟那个家伙的‘睡相’实在糟糕。”

“莱纳？这么在意的话，索性申请更换房间比较妥当吧。”

波尔克顿时忘记剩余的讥讽，他确实被莱纳的失眠困扰接近半年左右的时间，不过从来没有想过自己还有申请的选择。以为他出现动摇的皮克听见他的轻笑：“算了。我不想失去可以欣赏布朗副长丑态的机会。他跑去哪里了？”

皮克无奈地叹息：“你又忘记庆典了吗？莱纳在照顾贾碧她们，走吧，我们也去帮忙。”

波尔克选择同意皮克提议当然不是真的帮助莱纳照顾四个小鬼，完全就是趁机刮搜莱纳的钱包，然而庆典的热闹也感染波尔克，莱纳的嘴角居然也久违地略翘起来。拽长的芝士丝黏在波尔克的脸颊，他突然发现自己似乎没有见过莱纳如此纯粹的笑容，过去训练时期的他多半都是别扭的苦瓜脸，所谓的笑容也是获知自己落选继承的讥嘲和炫耀，派遣帕拉蒂岛执行任务的他肯定效仿马赛尔的笑容，回来以后苦瓜脸就变成棺材脸，现在看见他浅笑的模样，他却忽然出现初次认识对方的错觉。

自己究竟出于什么想法和他发生关系？对于他的厌恨毋庸置喙，知道马赛尔为他断送生命的时候甚至打算亲手把他杀死，至于睡眠问题按照皮克的说法自己应该当时就去提交更换房间的申请，结果拖到现在也没有解决，这么厌恨莱纳的自己不是更加应该尽快摆脱他吗？为什么需要采取和他发生关系的方式得到清静？

思绪陷入混乱的波尔克直到落座才察觉莱纳和法尔科离开的时间有些古怪，恰巧有人通知马迦特队长传唤他们，他也暂时按捺那些乱七八糟的想法，结果和皮克共同落入敌方预先设置的陷阱。没有抱怨充满恶趣味的便器的间隙，波尔克和皮克同时明白周围剧烈的震动代表什么情况，幸亏皮克的怀疑促使她提前打好预防针，前来救援的潘察小队在他们出来以后报告现状，捕捉巨人袭击举行演讲的广场的信息，波尔克不由自主地想到当时去向未知的莱纳，他的心脏陡然紧缩起来。

能够形容反击作战的结局只有彻头彻尾的惨败。如果不是莱纳吸引把自己当作胡桃钳撬开战锤巨人结晶体的混蛋的注意，波尔克就再也没有办法见到赤身裸体倒在废墟的莱纳。他试图靠近莱纳所在的位置，无奈严重透支的体力已经不能支撑负伤的身体，波尔克咳了两口鲜血还是彻底失去意识。

看来申请的想法需要暂时耽搁了。

波尔克极少做梦，然而袭击发生以后处在疗伤阶段的他开始梦见各种各样的东西，过去训练的经历，故去的马赛尔，以及莱纳痛苦的呻吟。波尔克睁开眼睛看向莱纳，潮红的眼角不断滚落的泪水逐渐浸湿枕面，他挪动身体抢走床铺剩余的位置，伸手碰及他的脸颊，指尖随即沾染温热的泪迹。视线停在莱纳半张半合的嘴唇，波尔克听见他又在道歉，索性揽过他的肩膀拥到自己这里聆听他的忏悔。莱纳如同濒临绝望的野兽般蜷缩在他的胸口，削瘦的肌肉被又宽又粗的骨架强行撑开，波尔克张开手指顺延脊椎的方向缓慢地抚摸过去，巨人的力量能够帮助他们修复身体，所以他和莱纳受伤的位置已经全部恢复。波尔克低头注视莱纳的脖颈，那里没有丝毫的痕迹，有些鬼迷心窍的他直接咬住青筋略凸的地方，搂紧莱纳的同时松开咬破表皮的牙齿，形成的破口开始渗血，整齐的咬痕也由此出现颜色。

确定莱纳结束噩梦进入沉睡的状态，波尔克也回到自己的床铺，即使反复告诉自己只是不想被莱纳影响休息，他仍然后悔刚才做出那么多余的动作。

莱纳的睡眠持续到了翌日的中午，波尔克看见他惊醒的模样不禁软化询问的态度，他没有接过红酒就扭头问及贾碧和法尔科的情况。获悉他们身处帕拉蒂岛的莱纳没有说话，给他递去衬衫的皮克瞥见他脖颈的咬痕也依旧保持原来的表情，只是和波尔克走出房间的时候才向他开口：“简直就像宣誓主权的小狗呢。”

皮克没有等待波尔克回答就走到前面，清楚她的暗示以后脸颊顿时作烫，他克制还嘴的想法快步走向会议室。

针对雷贝里欧集中营的突袭事件，马迦特队长认为单纯凭借马莱的力量攻打帕拉蒂岛无法取得胜利，然而等待世界联合军集结完毕必须耗费半年的时间，莱纳选择当即对帕拉蒂岛发动奇袭，如此决绝的神情和昨晚暴露在波尔克怀中的脆弱截然相反；最后军方还是采取莱纳的方案，传达指令的马迦特队长散会以后忽然喊住波尔克：

“你和莱纳有关更换房间的申请已经通过，待会柯尔克会搬到你的房间。”

“什么？”波尔克没有反应过来，“我根本就没有递交申请——”

“那是莱纳递交的申请，”马迦特队长插话堵住他的诧异，“他说这是双方同意的决定。”

波尔克撞开门板的时候恰巧看见正在收拾床褥的莱纳，他勉强压抑胸口燃烧的愤怒走去质问他的自作主张：“为什么突然申请更换房间？”

没有停止收拾的动作，莱纳异常冷静地给出荒谬的理由：“我不想影响你的休息。”

“现在才来考虑这种事情？”波尔克怒极反笑，“你他妈打扰老子休息接近半年，怎么又想到和我惺惺作态！？”

“对不起。都是我的错。”莱纳没有和他争吵，“所以我打算做出弥补。”

他的态度犹如加剧怒火燃烧的柴油泼向波尔克，他冲动地撂倒莱纳压在床头，持续数月的肉体交缠换作暴力层面的接触，莱纳面对他攥紧的拳头反而闭合双眼，仿佛等待殴打的信号促使波尔克松开手指，他颓丧地转身走到自己的床铺：“滚。”

莱纳离开的步伐伴随关门的动静彻底击垮波尔克的伪装，类似遭受背叛的情绪勒住他的喉咙，攥拳用力砸在墙壁，钻入指骨的刺痛险些剥夺他的呼吸。

没有莱纳的夜晚格外安静，波尔克甚至能够听见外面海浪涌动的声音，不想吵到正在睡觉的柯尔克，他翻身朝向墙壁，极力避免脑海浮现莱纳失眠的模样。原来的他根本不会思考造成他失眠的真正原因，此刻却在胡乱地推测各种各样潜在的可能，隔壁咳嗽的动静打断他的胡思乱想，他扭头偷瞄断断续续地嘟囔法尔科的柯尔特，不禁思考当初马赛尔保护莱纳的理由，纯粹的同伴情谊？或者执行任务的决心？

纷至沓来的问题搅乱波尔克的脑袋，忘记自己什么时候入睡，他只是知道起床的瞬间自己头痛欲裂，导致以为打扰到了他的休息的柯尔特连忙向他道歉，波尔克无奈地表示不是他的问题，推门就撞见莱纳通知他们开会。视线掠过莱纳通红的眼袋，波尔克敏锐地伸手撑过他的小腹避免摔向地板，莱纳勉强稳住脚步就抽身背对他嘶哑地开口：“谢谢。”

“昨晚没有睡好？”

压在心底的结论脱口而出变成询问的语调，波尔克得到的只有他有些狼狈的背影，他却不由自主地扬动嘴角，随即又匆忙低头掩饰自己莫名其妙的笑容。

尽管波尔克确定自己只是幸灾乐祸，莱纳愈加憔悴的状况仍然化作细丝缠绑他的心脏，马迦特队长他们认为都是奇袭帕拉蒂岛的计划给他带来压力，私底也有和他说过好好休息，只有波尔克清楚他根本没有办法做到他们提供的办法。瞥见莱纳脖颈已经结痂的痕迹，波尔克舔了舔作痒的犬齿，然后埋头继续记录作战要求。

帕拉蒂岛作战的前夕聚餐依旧只是普通的面包和红酒，莱纳随便吃了两口就提前离席，坐在对面的波尔克见状停顿片刻也借口离开，发现莱纳待在港口眺望海面，他没有打扰他的想法，直到接近凌晨才前往他换住的房间。握住门把进入里面，波尔克看见莱纳睡在床沿的位置，知道他在装睡却也没有揭穿，打在床铺的月光细碎地勾勒莱纳的轮廓，他靠近他的同时弯腰跟随光线触及他的脸颊，指尖划过他的嘴唇来到喉结，波尔克的心脏忽然沉重起来。

自己真的恨到渴望把他杀死的程度吗？那么自己又为了什么和他发生关系？

停在脖颈的手指逐渐增加，肌肤的温度穿过衬衫渗透过来，压迫血管的指腹甚至可以感受埋在表皮的鲜血汩动的频率，波尔克低头凝视睁开眼睛的莱纳，他的呼吸趋向急促，身体却始终保持原来的姿势。

你想杀了我吗？

莱纳投向他的视线丝毫没有恐惧。颤抖的嘴唇沾染象征缺氧的浅紫，他就这么注视波尔克，仿佛正在期待他的审判。

那么就直接杀死双手沾满鲜血的我。

发现莱纳的瞳孔出现涣散的迹象，波尔克当即松手吻住他泛紫的嘴唇。濒临窒息的痛苦促使莱纳主动汲取他的呼吸，波尔克和他初次的亲吻格外凶狠，试图把他生吞活剥的力度迅速磕破他的唇肉，他咳嗽的动作也导致牙齿咬破他的舌头，两人的鲜血相互交融，波尔克停止亲吻扭头轻微地喘息，莱纳也捂住胸口剧烈地咳嗽。

“莱纳，”波尔克忽然沙哑地喊他名字，“其实你一直都在期盼我这么对你吧。”

接受我的侵犯，难道只是期盼我会原谅你？

波尔克撕开他的衬衫，没有理会迸溅的纽扣，他低头再次和他接吻，相比刚才转变温柔的亲吻却迫使莱纳流泪，他任由波尔克抚摸他的身体，乃至后穴被阴茎缓慢地插入也没有说话。时隔数日没有作为交媾部位使用的腔道愈发敏感，波尔克被莱纳绞得头皮发麻，伸手揉捏绷紧的臀肉暗示放松，他试探地挺腰，莱纳就立刻抬过手肘遮挡潮湿的眼睛。嘴唇吻在莱纳凸起的肘骨，波尔克跪在他的双腿中间继续递送剩余半截的阴茎；他们的性交从来没有这么温和，波尔克握过他的手背放在自己的嘴角，舌尖舔过掌纹转而含住手指，指腹堆积的厚茧被软热的舌苔覆裹就开始细微地颤抖，看见莱纳咬牙强忍呻吟，波尔克俯身拨弄他的嘴唇：“我恨你。”

原本枯涸的眼角重新滚落泪水，莱纳悲哀地移开视线：“你说的没错…你…你确实应该恨我……”

“我不杀你只是为了马莱，”波尔克继续补充，“我侵犯你也是满足你的需求，你的精力不能随便浪费。回来以后再算我们的烂账。”

波尔克抛出威胁就捂住他的眼睛加快侵犯的速度，内壁被阴茎的挤捣趋向柔软，双腿张开的莱纳如同遭到撬开外壳的蚌，所有借助强硬掩饰的脆弱再次逐渐绽现出来，无论波尔克怎么折腾其中的软肉也没有挣扎，做到最后已经汗流浃背。波尔克退出他的身体，抽过两张纸巾擦去莱纳额角的汗水，没有选择离开的他睡在旁边的位置，用力搂住他的后背命令现在睡觉。察觉莱纳依旧没有闭眼，他甚至有些笨拙地拍动搭在背部的手掌示意赶紧入睡。怀中的身体终于不再颤抖，波尔克才低头凝视莱纳略微舒展的眉头。

如果不能杀他，那么就恨他。恨他夺走自己继承力量的机会，恨他夺走马赛尔的性命。

波尔克醒来的时候旁边已经没有莱纳，他诧异自己居然睡得如此沉稳，推开盖住身体的棉被，穿戴整齐的他郑重走向改变命运的时刻。

即使顺利接应埋伏的皮克，继承战锤巨人力量的混蛋实力还是更加超出波尔克的预料范围，何况临时需要应对背叛他们的吉克，波尔克扑向准备接触吉克的混蛋试图撕开他的小腿，对方的横劈直接击碎他骨质的外壳。听见莱纳急切的呼喊也没有办法给以回应，满脸渗血的波尔克忽然看见马赛尔的记忆：

抱歉…莱纳…其实应该被选为战士的并不是你…我说了波尔克很多不好…然后说了你的好处…所以军方决定让你成为战士…我…我只是想要保护我的弟弟……

波尔克已经什么也看不见了。混杂鲜血的泪水占据他的视线，他能够听见吉克的号叫，意识却始终停留在马赛尔流泪和莱纳道歉的阶段。

原来动用手段成为战士的不是莱纳。莱纳没有夺走自己的机会。马赛尔欺骗军方达到保护自己的目的。

如果不用恨他…那么应该怎么做？

混乱的视线定在被法尔科啃咬后颈的莱纳，波尔克动用剩余的力量修复身体，然后平静地看着冲向自己的法尔科。

“波克！！”

听见莱纳撕心裂肺地喊出自己厌恶的昵称，波尔克反而笑了，没有想到现在就可以算清他们的烂账，他抬起被鲜血浸透的眼睛看向试图阻止法尔科的莱纳：

“直到最后…老子还是比你强啊……”

筋骨遭到牙齿挤压的剧痛彻底割裂波尔克的意识，濒临死亡的瞬间脑海就浮现不同画面，最后停在昨晚莱纳靠在他胸口睡熟的模样。

对了。即使我不在你的旁边也不准失眠。晚安。


End file.
